


Summer

by shawolxaddict



Series: Summer Universe [1]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, KPop, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the same summer until we got a new worker…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Pair: Jongtae (Bff!Taemin/Heechul)

Author: shawolxaddict

Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Slice of life/romance/comedy

Summary: It was supposed to be the same summer until we got a new worker…

 

  


> I looked at the new guy, who was older then me by the way. He was also shorter then me. But older none the less. I was to show him around the building of our summer camp. I was a little shy and I didn’t _mean_ to blush ever time his eyes landed on me. He was just so handsome.
> 
> “I am Lee Taemin, it’s nice to meet you,” I say with a smile. He reciprocates with his own name.
> 
> Kim Jonghyun.
> 
> Jonghyun.
> 
> I liked his name.

~~~~~

 

> Summer continued and as it did I was feeling less and less happy about going in to work at the summer camp then before. The camp was set up at a church that had a lot of basement room and a lot of extra rooms. It had a lot of other workers as well.
> 
> Workers that seemed to get along with Kim Jonghyun better then I ever will. For example his new bestest friend alive that he had to have by his side at all times, Key. I like Key, I really do, it’s just every time he sees me he feels the need to smother me with his admiration of how child like I am.
> 
> There was Amber, who I admit to maybe having a little crush on last summer and considered turning straight for, but that was before she broke my heart last year by making out with this girl, Krystal. Needless to say I have to see a picture of those two on my facebook constantly. Comments like ‘ _ohmygosh we look so much alike’_   and stupid stuff. This was not shaping up to be the summer of my dreams.
> 
> And you know what is worse. I don’t think he knows I exist.

~~~~~

 

> “Taemin, go help Jonghyun set up for the talent show outside,” Jinki commanded me. I immediately froze. Jonghyun and I. Finally working together. FINALLY.

> Needless to say I sprinted outside. There is a big patch of grass in the back of the church. We made a mock stage by putting a riser on the ground and some tents set up around. But we needed chairs and other supplies. I looked around to where Jonghyun might be. He was no where in sight. I sighed. I went to pull out chairs from the garage. I had pulled out a decent amount before Yuhno came running up to me.
> 
> “Hey, kid,” he said as he ruffled my hair. He grabbed some chairs and started setting up. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner. Jonghyun was outside all day so we switched places and now he is answering phones.”
> 
> “Oh, okay,” I mumble. Was he avoiding me?

 

> He was avoiding me. Blatantly. How could I not see this before? I would walk my kids into the room for their next class and he would practically bolt.
> 
> I sat next to him when we ate outside on our lunch break. He stands up and has to use the bathroom. When he comes back he becomes Minho’s new cuddle-buddy.
> 
> I would normally not be so pent up about it. But it was making my blood boil. I mean it wasn’t like I was _fawning_ over him. We hadn’t even talked that much since the first day.

~~~~~

 

> I talked to Heechul about it one day. We were sitting on the stage after all the children had gone home. We were stuck cleaning up the stage in the basement.
> 
> “Does it seem like he just, you know, runs away from me?” I ask as I swept the stage. Some kids had snuck up here to have a little picnic and made the _worst_ mess.
> 
> “I don’t think so. I mean, why would he avoid you? You’re a nice kid. I mean you get all your good looks from me so I know there is nothing wrong with you,” He said. I ignored the comment about looks because we are not even related.
> 
> “It just seems like when I walk in a room he walks out or whenever we’re paired together he finds someone to switch,” I explain. I stop sweeping and look at him. He shrugs and rolls his eyes. He then opens his arms and beckons me. Because I am so sad I just go for it. He wraps me in his arms and lifts me up.
> 
> I admit I was still angry but that did put a smile on my face. He puts me down when he gets a laugh and he loses balance because he was spinning. We both fall to the ground.
> 
> “You guys are supposed to be working, not _flirting_ ,” a voice says. His voice says.
> 
> I snap up into a sitting position to see Jonghyun glaring down at us.
> 
> “Calm the fuck down, what if me and Taemin decide to have a little fun,” Heechul teases and pulls me close on the floor.
> 
> “H-hyung, stop it,” I struggle. But it’s too late. Jonghyun walks away in a huff.
> 
> Now I know he doesn’t like me.

~~~~~

 

> If his avoiding me was bad. Then it just got a whole lot worse. Ever since then it seems he takes my friends. I mean it’s not like I had a lot of friends to begin with. I just had like Kai. And he shouldn’t even count because he’s my cousin and he’s five. But still.
> 
> Whenever I speak to Jinki, he was there. I try to get Key alone to talk about dance, he is there. Even with Amber, who I may have crushed on but it’s not like I would ever admit that to _anybody,_ he came and stole her from me. So, that’s how I ended up skipping lunch to watch over the little kids take a nap with Heechul. I had left lunch after I sat beside Minho and Jonghyun basically shoves past me and sits down next to him.
> 
> “I just don’t know what to do,” I whisper to Heechul.
> 
> “I honestly don’t know. You are the sweetest person here. Next to like, the children,” He whispered back. I sighed. Being sweet doesn’t help you get your crush to notice you. Yes, I still liked him. He was an ass to me but I see how he is with the children and with others. He respects the teachers, can make any child pay attention, and he _sings_. He has a set of pipes I wish I had.
> 
> My eyelids were falling shut though because we had calming music playing for the children in a dark room. It was taking a toll on me.
> 
> “You two can take a nap as well,” Leeteuk, the head of all the youth counselors, suggested. “I won’t tell.” He walked away.
> 
> Heechul and I didn’t have to be told twice.

~~~~~

 

> “Hey, kid. Wake up,” Yuhno’s voice penetrated my dream. Jonghyun was singing to me. I was having a happy dream. I rolled over.
> 
> “No,” I mumble. I am still in a sleep state mind so I am also wondering how the hell Yuhno got into my house.
> 
> “Come on, we need to get them ready for snack and send them home,” He gently pulls my shoulder so I am lying on my back. “Oh my gosh, Taemin wake up.” I finally sit up.
> 
> “Alright, I am up,” I rub my eyes and look at him.
> 
> “You need to go to the bathroom right now,” He whispers. I am so confused right now. He notices and points to my lap. Oh, I was _up_. I quickly get up but the blankets tangle my legs and the lights flick on.
> 
> Yuhno pulls the blanket off and I stand. Then I turn to leave and notice who turned on the lights. All the counselor’s were here, for whatever reason, and I was standing there in front of them. With a full fledged hard on. And Jonghyun’ short self couldn’t stand in the back for once. For once.
> 
> “Is he-“ Key started.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up, okay guys get to work now. You all came here to do something,” Leeteuk yells and they scatter. Not without some snickers. Now Yuhno, Leeteuk, and Heechul were pushing me towards the bathroom.
> 
> Once I get inside I don’t remember what happened after that. I couldn’t breath. I started to reach for my inhaler and realized I had stopped using it the first summer I worked here.
> 
> It was the summer my panic attacks had stopped. My breathing problems had stopped. I was healthy.
> 
> Well it looks like a dose of _humiliation_ brought it back.
> 
> I passed out before I could calm myself down.

~~~~~

 

> When I woke up it was as if nothing had changed. I was on the bathroom floor and I looked at my watch. Okay, that’s good, it’s only been six minutes. When I was little and they happened a lot they drilled into my head to always know what time I knocked out and woke up. It was a habit that didn’t break easy. I sit up and my hard on is gone. I slowly rise and go to the sink. I throw water in my face.
> 
> I check my head, no blood. A little bump. When my mom picks me up I will have her take me to the hospital. She will kill me when she finds out but I don’t wanna be hauled away in a stretcher for something that may be nothing. I have a lot of hair to cover it. Since my mom let me grow it out.
> 
> I sigh and leave the bathroom. Needless to say I run right into someone I don’t want to see.
> 
> “Um, uh. Excuse me,” Jonghyun mumbles as he walks past me into the bathroom.
> 
> That’s it. That’s all he had to say to me. My shoulders slumped and I went to find Heechul.
> 
> I have been spending _way_ too much time with him. He even met my mother after work the other day. _No one_ meets my mother.

~~~~~

 

> It’s a week after the napping incident and I am fine. My mother freaked out and bought me an inhaler and now I have to visit the doctor again. But at least no one has to know about it. I close the curtains but before I exit the stage I hear footsteps. And laughter. Jonghyun’s laughter. I take a step back. He hasn’t even looked at me since last week. I decide I will just wait to exit the stage after they leave.
> 
> They don’t.
> 
> It’s Key, Jinki, and Minho that are with him. They are laughing and joking about work today. It seems they all have plans after this to go to an arcade and then Jinki’s house. Jinki had a pool. I have been in it. I consider revealing myself so I can go as well but then I think of Jonghyun. I decide to text Heechul to come save me. As soon as I hit send my name is brought up.
> 
> “How about we invite Taemin?” Jinki suggests.
> 
> “No,” Jonghyun simply states. I lean closer to the curtain.
> 
> “What’s your problem with him anyway?” Key asks. Ever the brazen one. I step a little closer and hope the stage floor doesn’t creek.
> 
> “Nothing, he just, rubs me the wrong way,” Jonghyun explains.
> 
> “Oh, come one, he does _nothing_ to you,” Jinki says. He sounds exasperated.
> 
> “Look I just don’t want to be around him okay,” Jonghyun explains. Then everything goes silent.
> 
> “I’m inviting him,” Jinki says. Before Jonghyun can reply Heechul walks in calling out my name. Shit. I forgot about him.
> 
> “Have you guys seen Taemin?” Heechul questions. A chorus of negatives come out. “Well, I guess I will just look for him myself.”
> 
> “Did you have plans with him?” Jinki asks. He probably wants to avoid this whole debacle with an irritated Jonghyun.
> 
> “Yeah, we had a little date planned and it seems he has bailed. We were gonna go shopping and I was gonna buy him a present for this weekend,” He explains.
> 
> To be honest we didn’t have plans but I feel like he made them up on his way here and was planning on dragging me along.
> 
> “Present?” Jonghyun questions.
> 
> “His birthday is this saturday,” Heechul explains.
> 
> “Oh, it is. He didn’t tell us,” Minho says dejectedly. Well I didn’t realize how important it was because _someone_ never gives me a chance to be alone with you guys.
> 
> “You guys didn’t know?” Heechul explains happily. He seems pleased by this fact _way_ too much. “Well, I guess I am closer to him.” Now he’s just gloating.
> 
> “Well, we were gonna head to the arcade. See you later,” Jonghyun says. Why does he sound so damn irritated. When they leave Heechul calls out again.
> 
> “Taemin, you better get out here because now I really wanna do all those things. And my mom lent me her car so we don’t have to take the bus!”
> 
> I roll my eyes as I leave the stage.
> 
> Then it hit me.
> 
> I have hung out with Heechul all summer. Ever since Jonghyun came in.
> 
> Wait, this doesn’t make Heechul my best friend does it? Oh, _God._

~~~~~

 

> “Look,” Heechul starts as he brushes my hair. He had agreed to give it a little trim. I was now over at his house. Where he had kidnapped me for the night. “If you want him to like you maybe you should confess.”
> 
> “Are you kidding me? No, he hates me,” I didn’t like admitting it.
> 
> “Or, maybe get him to confess to you?” Heechul says.
> 
> “No, that’s stupid. And to reiterate he-“
> 
> “Hates you I get it,” Heechul says. At that moment his door burst open. It was Sungmin and Leeteuk.
> 
> Now, it was a sleepover. With beer.

~~~~~

 

> I only had a sip and reminded them lightly that we had work the next day. They all nodded and waved their hands. When everything had finally settled down they started talking about Jonghyun.
> 
> “Maybe if we get him to confess to one of us while you’re hidden?” suggest a tipsy Sungmin.
> 
> A round of cheers was heard while I shook my head.
> 
> I should not be hanging out with them. They were all twenty years old and I was turning seventeen this weekend.
> 
> I need new friends.

 

> The next day I came in with them I got out the car the same time Jonghyun pulled up. He gets out scowling. He stomps to inside and I share a look with the others.
> 
> “Maybe he’s hungover too?” Heechul questioned. We walk inside and start getting instruments set up.
> 
> “Taemin, go grab some snacks. We don’t have enough in the rooms for snack time later on,” Leeteuk  said.
> 
> I walked into the storage room where we keep our snacks. We always keep the door open because it locks from the outside. I reach up to grab a snack that’s on a higher shelf. I grab a stool because it’s my favorite snack and if I can get it to be the snack for today I will be so happy.
> 
> The stool started to tip over. As I was falling to the side I tried to grab onto the shelf and ended up knocking it down and having the shelf crash on top of me. I tried to crawl back but it landed on my legs. I cried out.
> 
> “Taemin? Are you okay?” Jonghyun rushes in and let’s the door fall shut. He starts pulling the snacks away and lifting the shelf. I am quiet the whole time. I don’t know what to think when he’s actually being nice right now.
> 
> When my legs are free I stand and make a run for the door.
> 
> It’s locked.
> 
> I think everything just got to me at that moment. Everything piled up, the hurtful words, the avoiding, and most of all; I still liked him.
> 
> “Jonghyun, why are you like this?” I whip around at him. He looks startled. He takes a step back, not because he’s scared, but because he is confused. “You hate me!”
> 
> “I don’t hate-“
> 
> “You ignore me and steal my friends,” I cut him off. “You glare at me. Y-your stupid.” Okay, I just was short of words and I am _not_ admitting I like him.
> 
> “Look, now you’re acting like you’re five,” Jonghyun says as he folds his arms across his chest. His t-shirt tightens on his chest and his arms are flexing.
> 
> I _love_ when he does that.
> 
> I have a thing for arms. Especially muscled arms.
> 
> “Wait, what?” I asked. Because he had said something while I had wished I could kiss his arms.
> 
> “I hate when you look like that. Like a child. It just reminds me of how, you are so unavailable,” He spits out at me. Unavailable? As in not for him? I am always available for _him_.
> 
> “Wait, but why am I unavailable?” I ask. I pouted a little. I should really start acting my age.
> 
> “You’re only sixteen,” He explains. He turns away from me then.
> 
> Only sixteen. Wait, he is nineteen. Well that’s only three years difference that doesn’t make any difference.
> 
> “That doesn’t make any difference, and if you want me to be available I can be,” I say. When I see his shoulders tense I think that maybe I am reading this conversation wrong.
> 
> “Difference? You are a child, a tempting one at that,” He says. He turns to face me.
> 
> Then it dawns on me.
> 
> “You mean you want me to be legal?!” I shout.
> 
> “Shut up!” He exclaims and rushes over to me. Now we are right in each others face.
> 
> “Oh my gosh, if that’s the case I have a fake I.D?” I ask. Is that what he wants? To be able to go out with me to eighteen and older places.
> 
> “You said you would be available for me right?” Jonghyun whispers. I nod because he is getting closer and closer. He pins me to the wall.
> 
> I look down at him and realize height really doesn’t determine who is dominant in a relationship at all.
> 
> His hands land on my hips and I swallow.
> 
> “For anything?” he breaths into my neck. I nod again and put my hands on his shoulders. He looks me in the eyes and he looks so sincere when he asks me, “Promise?”
> 
> I smile.
> 
> “Promise,” and his lips are on mine in a second.

~~~~~

 

> “Oh my god! Jonghyun get off of my child!” Heechul shrieks. Everyone else is laughing as I am pulled away in a daze. “Your neck! My Minnies neck! Child molester!”
> 
> I could only laugh as Jonghyun tried to stutter an answer for him.
> 
> Yeah, this summer was definitely different.

  



End file.
